


Kid Tested

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [232]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Family Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, OMC named Mac, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/25/19: “cart, reach, rib”I've been missing my OC kids, so here's Mac.  (I'm hopeful Teo will re-appear very soon too.)





	Kid Tested

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/25/19: “cart, reach, rib”
> 
> I've been missing my OC kids, so here's Mac. (I'm hopeful Teo will re-appear very soon too.)

Mac appeared at the front of the shopping cart, “Daddy, I can’t reach the cereal I like.”

Stiles’s heart knocked against his ribs. “Why aren’t you with Papa?”

“He was lookin’ at things. It was boring.”

“OK.” Stiles scooped up his son. “Here comes Papa now.”

Looking still alarmed, Derek’s face seemed the only one Stiles could see in the crowd.

“He’s fine!” Stiles cheered.

“Mac,” Derek’s voice, soft as ever, was parent-serious. “Never walk away from me like again. Promise.”

“I’m sorry, Papa. I promise.” Mac hugged his papa’s neck as the three clung together in the dairy aisle.


End file.
